


A Classic

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara, Tommy and a text conversation
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	A Classic

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

My phone buzzing woke me from my doze. Picking it up I saw through bleary eyes that I had a text from Tommy.

_Very clever!_

I decided to plead ignorant, even though I knew exactly what he meant.

_Sorry?_

_You know EXACTLY what I mean._

I grinned.

_Do I?_

_Yes._

My grin became wider.

_I don’t have any idea what you’re going on about. Can you elaborate?_

A couple of seconds later I received a photo of the Bristol, clearly displaying a fake licence plate saying, ‘it’s a classic’.

_Oh, that._

_Yes. That. Is that why you offered to drop it at home for me while I met mother for drinks in town?_

_If we were in America I would plead the fifth._

_We're not in America._

_Good night Sir, I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well.😴😴😴_

Chuckling to myself, I drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
